Serenity
by Spellcastre
Summary: Kim reflects on how she eventually found her serenity when she finally opened up to Shego. KIGO FIC!


****

Disclaimer: Kim Possible isn't mine. Yadda, yadda.

Rating: PG - 13 for sexual implications and whatnot

****

Pairing: Kim/Shego. (Doy…)

****

Summary: Kim reflects on how she eventually found her serenity when she finally opened up to Shego.

**__**

Serenity

By: Spellcastre

I need serenity

I really needed it. I needed you. I'm not sure if I truly wanted it, but I needed it. Everything around me was changing, but you were the only thing that stayed the same. You kept hating me with the same sarcasm…you kept hating me with that sense of longing reflecting in your eyes, even if you tried to hide it with a scowl. I didn't notice the longing, though, until I really noticed that I needed you.

__

In a place where I can hide

We were so close together, and it made me dizzy. I felt you bend down so that your mouth was right next to my ear. I felt your warm breath on my skin. I felt you whisper everything that only I was ever allowed to hear.

__

I need serenity

"Shego…" I remembered whispering back at you. I was shaking, I was nervous. But I knew we both needed this. You needed to know me, in such a way that if anyone saw us we could never look at the world again. And I…I just needed to know that the longing I saw in your eyes was not merely a figment of my imagination.

__

Nothing changes, days go by

It was physical attraction only…at first. It was. 

__

Where do we go when we just don't know

You hands were positioned on my hips, and I could feel you nipping softly on my neck. I shivered, and I enjoyed it, but then I had to question.

"Shego?"

"Yes?" I remember came your reply. You didn't even move to look up at me, in fact, you stayed right in the same position.

"What if…this develops further?"

Now was the time, I remember, when you looked up at me.

"How so, Kimmy?"

"Well…what if…we actually…fall in love?"

And how do we relight the flame when it's cold

I was worried. One night of passion and then still fighting each other the next day was enough, but I needed to be sure I wouldn't actually fall in love with you. I mean, I still had Josh…at, well, that time. You smirked one of so familiar smirks of yours at seeing me worried, and then said all that I needed to hear.

"Don't worry. It's purely physical. We won't fall in love."

I was reassured then. 

But not soon after…no.

__

Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing

You were wrong, Shego. We did fall in love, didn't we? It was hard when we first realized it, but we just couldn't control how we began to feel. How it began to change. And then, suddenly, you weren't the only thing that was the same in my life. You weren't the part of my mind that I tried to hide. You were there, right at the front of my mind. When your image wouldn't leave me alone, then I knew that I loved you.

__

And when will we learn to control

I also remember that we were fighting short after that, and you just stopped, and the longing turned softer in your eyes, and then it turned into pain. I had been so close to you before, so I knew your eyes perfectly at that point. Then you just turned around. It had happened to you too. Dr. Drakken just didn't get it. I remember he was being so confused. I remember that he started stuttering madly at that, as if he couldn't find the right words to say, although he probably wouldn't have even gotten out the words "what are you doing?" before you told him to put a sock in it. Which you did anyway. I smiled as you both got into one of your many flying machines and went away.

__

I need serenity 

What was that, three years ago? Yes…it was. Three years ago. So much has changed in those three years. I look around the small apartment building we share now. It is small, no doubt of it, but it's cozy, and it reflects both of our personalities with the painting job we did on the walls. I turn to your sleeping figure next to me, and a smile spreads across my face. I lean down and whisper into your ear the words I haven't been denying for three years. The words that I now say to you every morning as a gentle wake - up call.

"I love you, Shego."

And, although your eyes remain closed, I know you are awake, because you smile.

__

I need serenity

****

A/N: And to think…I thought my inspiration was dry. Well, the wonderful song "Serenity," by Godsmack, inspired me to write this happy little piece. Yes. It is kind of happy. Though it is also moody. Yes. It was fun to write. I hope you enjoy it, too.


End file.
